Capture
by Royal Dragoness7
Summary: Carmelita has chased Sly for her entire police career, when she follows a fake trail and gets drug into the madness of the Scar gang. Will her favorite thief be there for her?


**I enjoyed writing this story, I hope it has the desired affect!**

Capture

A tall, slim figured vixen looked upon the almost empty street as the sun began to fall, finding nothing, She sighed and turned around the way She'd come. Hooking her signature shock pistol onto her hip as she started walking on, her orange fur shone in the setting sun as she whipped back her blue hair and thought about the previous week. The vixen had yet again been unable to capture the infamous Sly Cooper and got a new partner, named Eric Collins, a black leopard, and highly trained constable. After Cooper escaped them, there were two leads to follow on their location. The first, Hawaii seemed to be the cover up or at least that's what Carmelita had thought, but her current position in Russia was proving to be a lost cause. Surely Cooper would've made an appearance by now, as she thought this a shadow whipped over head. She unfroze from her current position and mega jumped into the building roof in which she had seen the shadow. She gave chase for a while, the her temper lashed out and she took her pistol. Letting off a few rounds, yelling " Freeze Cooper!" then came to an unsteady stop at the roof's edge she hadn't seen coming, she glanced around. It was a dead end, there wasn't any where for him to go but back..." So your after the Cooper gang aye?" a deep Russian accent questioned, right beside her ear, she twirled to face her enemy, but as she spotted two golden eyes. She felt a pinch on her harm and the mysterious man said in Russian,"Спокойной ночи мой красивый маленький Виксен" As she passed out.

*Constable Collin's POV*

A black leopard watched as the Cooper gang unloaded their gear which wasn't tools to steal things, but vacationing things. It did seem they really were on vacation, they could've stolen something earlier, but now they were joking around on the beach having fun. So Erik decided to call Commander Barkley and see if he had a resent report," Commander, do you have any report of the Cooper gang doing any crime here in Hawaii?"After a fritz of static, a frantic Commander Barkley answered," yes they've stolen one to many this time, Constable. They have Inspector Fox!" Erik froze and felt his heart drop, he not only looked up to the fox, but harbored some feelings for her as well." H-how do you know it was them Sir, I mean she's in Russia!" " They must've distracted you and led you to Hawaii and sent another after her, we found a Cooper calling card in her office a week ago and a note that said, don't come after us or she dies. So I've wiped the system clean, for now they have no warrant. Do not approach them, understood Collins...Collins!" Erik turned the radio to his and Carmelita's private channel and tried to call her," Inspector Fox! Inspector Fox come in... Carmelita!" he felt dread fill him and more so as Sly looked his way. So he pretended to be on the phone and started walking away.

*Sly's POV*

The master thief threw sand at Murray as the hippo was soaking him in it, the gang was on a well deserved trip to the beach. They all talked and laughed, Sly worried though. They hadn't seen Carmelita the entire trip, Bentley suggested it was good luck, but Carmelita hadn't missed one of their missions her entire career. So he had been very worried, he stared at his team for a moment when Bently froze up," Sly, there's a cop here." By the look on his face I knew it wasn't Inspector Fox, so I tried to look normal. Then I heard him on his radio " Inspector Fox! Inspector Fox come in...Carmelita!" At the mention of her name, the raccoon sat up straighter and looked his way. He pretended to be on the phone and walked away, Sly turned to Bentley. Thinking he was calling for back up," Guys, I think our trip is going to be cut short, let's head to the safe house." we packed up, the others got In the van. Sly wanted to walk though, hoping to see his beautiful Inspector. He was almost back to the safe house when he jumped off a roof to go inside he ran right into some one. Sly looked up to see a huge ape mercenary who's eyes widened and his grip on his gun tightened. Sly could tell this guy knew exactly who he was, he knew he was the notorious thief. Sly thought he'd have to run for his life, but to his surprise. The mercenary moved out of his way"Sorry Cooper!" he spat with a venomous sting, Sly went into their safe house and saw them all doing various thing like normal, Murray eating, Bentley on the computer, he was about to tell them what just happened, but a knock at their door surprised them all and cut him off. This was a first, they'd never had anyone come as a guest to the hide out. Prepared to attack, Sly answered. Every one following as he went out side to a sight he defiantly didn't expect. The leopard cop from earlier was on his knees with his hands up in surrender." Okay, look I'm not armed and I have no back up." He said and threw over his gun, " I'll do any thing, you can kill me. I don't care." the entire gang had shocked looks, Sly stepped up." what are you talking about, we don't want to kill you." Erik looked up," Then what is it you want Mr. Cooper, you got what you asked a clear record, no officer any where is allowed to arrest or harm you in any way." That explained earlier, but why was this guys doing this? Sly wondered," Why would we want any thing from the cops." Erik was very confused," Then why did you do it?" Sly was exasperated, so Murray said," What did we do!/?"" You took my partner, and I won't stop till I get her back!" The entire gang was silent for a moment before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter, in between, Dimetri managed to say," Y-you think we have you partner, do you see her here copper bro?" Erik's rage took over," Shes five inches shorter than me, blue hair, orange fir, tricolored ears, and brown eyes named Carmelita Montoya Fox born in Spain, missing for a week. Last known location, Saratov Russia." Sly felt rage boil over," who took her!" "You did, they found your calling card on her desk a week ago, hell she could've been gone longer for all the cops know, are you saying you don't have her?" Sly shook his head sadly.

*Carmelita's Pov*

I woke laying on a mattress with a pounding headache, I felt straps holding me to the table and bright lights blinded me. Even through they were impairing my vision I could tell something was wrong with my right eye. I could see nothing from it and that side of my face felt wet and burned a bit, more so when something pressed against it. I moaned and struggled in my bindings, the same voice I'd heard sounded again," Ah such a shame I had to ruin that pretty little face of yours Inspector, but you are even more beautiful with the scar and your lucky, you survived the infection. Many don't make it, eh in a while this scar will be one of many.." I fought off my drowsiness and said in a sleep ridden voice," w-what did you do to me?" my voice was ruff and weak, suddenly the light dimmed and a mirror was held in front of me. I froze as I saw my reflection, the right side of my face was marred from the hair line to my chin with a bloody festered scar. " your vision is only being blocked by the blood fox, it will return." I relaxed a bit as he put away the mirror and returned to cleaning the wound, he was right. After it was clean I could see perfectly, he let me go after I promised not to fight. " So why did you take me?" he, looked at me and I got a good look at him. He was older than me and was a black wolf with green eyes and a scar on his bare chest that I kept staring at," well, we take may people. Only strong ones and force you to work for ' the boss' no ones ever actually seen him, but if you run. You are found and killed, cause no one knows you were even born. The second your taken, every one of your allies will be hunted down and killed all your records destroyed. We are called the Шрам gang." I quickly translated the Russian word," Scar gang?" he nodded," Aye, once we knock you out we give you a big one where it must always be visible, and let the infection spread for a week, then we will patch it. We wait and let you suffer to see if you are strong enough to be one of us." I narrowed my eyes ," what exactly do you do?" he gave me an evil grin, "we are Thieves and assassins." I looked away," and if we refuse?"," believe me little one, you don't want to know..."

*Sly's POV*

We were now in Russia and searching the town of Шрам,named after the gang, it had plenty of houses, but was rural. We had one lead though, supplied by a shop keeper who said 'The Boss' runs this town, and turns out this man gave us the boss's identity. He's a giant Doberman named Clyde Byzil, who after witnessing the deaths of his parents, went mad and now had a ruthless history of killing and hiring others he calls scars, or shadows for what ever reason, and always gets what he wants. Our lead told us that he had a shadow or two trailing us and the next day, this man was dead. Then it became apparent Clyde wanted us dead, so here I was taking recon photos when I heard a snap with my keen hearing and the sound of two small pieces of metal flying in my direction, preparing to take me out. I dodged the thin blades and faced my attacker, a wolf who didn't look at all happy. He wore a black body suit with a hood over his ears, but for some reason it was exposed over his chest, showing off a nasty scar. This guy obviously had the experience, but was weak for what ever reason. So I pinned him with little effort," do you work for Clyde?" he winced at the name," very smart Sly, why are you here?" I jerked him harder," where's Carmelita wolf!" he laughed," my name is Sam, so raccoon you a lookin for your girl friend, well I won't have to show you where she is, because your about to join her." then, pain split through my back and I faced another attacker who'd stabbed me. I kicked them off the building, but when I turned back. Sam was gone. I limped down the street after leaving the roof top, I was losing to much blood and if I didn't get back soon I knew I'd pass out. Then I fell, and waited for my body to make contact with the ground. I realized that what held me wasn't concrete, but soft furry arms. I looked up into a crimson hood, only to have blue curls block my vision. I blew out a huff of air to remove them till my thoughts caught up, blue hair. Carmelita! I shot up to see her, but a prick in my side and blackness were issued instead of her beautiful face.

Carmelita's POV

I knocked Sly out with some strong drugs and caught him before he fell. I sighed, how had I gotten myself into this mess? Oh yeah, by chasing what I thought was him, but for some reason I couldn't be mad at him. Truth be told, I knocked him out so he wouldn't see what a monster I had become. For the first time, I was ashamed of myself, and I truly hated myself. I knew though, that the Шрам gang was after him and I was going to make up for all my years I'd refused him, by saving his life, even if I lost mine doing so. I snuck him to an abandoned building I often hid out in to get away from the other gang members. A saw he had an ear bud in, probably for communication, similar took it and called, after a sizzling sound a squeaky voice answered," Sly thank goodness, where are you!/?" it was that motherly turtle, I answered, in a deep Russian accent I had acquired while living here." Your teammate is injured and needs immediate evacuation for the area." the turtle didn't answer for a second," who are you." I shook my head, he was to curious." that does not matter, come get him before the assassins arrive." the turtle quickly agreed and follow Sly's cane tracker. Bentley, Murray and Penelope appeared. I hid in a dark corner do my face wasn't visible, Bentley turned to me," I thank you for our friend, so who are you?" I shrank back ," as I said it is unimportant-" Penelope stepped up," we'll do you know Inspector Fox, she went missing and we are only here looking for her." I froze up at my name leaving her lips," Carmelita Montoya Fox is dead." the mouse stood straighter," how did you know her full name?" I shook my head," we were very close." she shrugged, and suddenly a shot rang out. One that would've killed Penelope had I not shoved her to the floor," get down!" I shouted, to distracted to notice my Spanish accent was embedded deeply into every word. I jumped into the light, using my gun ( a real one) to kill one of the assassins. I heard a gasp from the turtle," Inspector Fox!" I growled wildly and screeched in the voice they all knew as ' Inspector Fox' " run, get out of here!" they didn't move so I shoved them down the stairs two at a time, explaining as I went," I was kidnapped and trained to be a scar gang member, I had no choice, it was that or death. When we reach the bottom, run, they know I've turned on them and will kill me first, go!" Bentley turned in shock," kill you, why!" I ducked a bullet," I betrayed them, now please get Sly to safety!" I ran right at a familiar wolf," Sam please, help me." my mentor grimaced," little Lita, I have done what I can. I am sorry, you know what they will do to me." I pulled my double blades from their sheathes on my back, they were tainted crimson," I understand Sam, I am glad to have had you as my teacher." he pulled out a single blade,"And I am glad to have been your teacher." then our swords clash, the sound of silver grating against platinum lit up the night like the flaring storm that was now upon us. The sparks mixed with the rain, then he got his weapon beneath my swords and sliced across my waist. Blood dripped down my bare stomach to my crimson skirt. I pushed past the pain, knowing I'd feel more. I was right, our swords cut threw each other like butter, we were almost equally matched. Then a sword was thrusted through my unprotected back, my mentor caught me as the enemy withdrew their blade. Sam tolerated anything, except dishonor , he stood?" Lita, if you can walk, leave." he attacked the man who'd stabbed me. As I ran in the direction Sly's team headed, I met up with them in an alley way," what are you waiting for?" then I noticed Sly was waking up, I started backing up."bring him, we are out of time." then we ran down the street, dodging gun fire. We got seven blocks before I felt dizzy, at the time I was next to Penelope and would've fallen over had she not caught me, her hand felt my bloody side as she caught me." oh no, Bentley!" the turtle approached and saw my knife wound and bullet wound. I felt something wet coming up my throat, then coughed up a handful of blood. I tensed up and looked back to where we had been walking. Blood was drizzled where we had walked, I sighed which turned to a gasp for air and a little bit of a gurgle as I choked on blood." get Sly out of here... Please tell him I'm sorry and I ...always loved him." the three figures looked upset, Murray who held Sly stepped up." Inspector Fox, he would never forgive us if we left you here to die." I gave him a small smile," if you truly believe in your foolish heart that I will survive, hide me and return later-" I broke of as I choked deeply on a mouthful of the copper tasting liquid, it had begun to run down my chin. Bentley and Murray nodded, Penelope grimaced" guys I'm gonna stay with Carmelita, I'll contact you later." they reluctantly agreed and took off, once they were gone I cried my soul out forgetting about the girl before me, the blood just kept coming. All I wanted was to say good bye to Sly, so I fought hard through the pain and weakness till I passed out.

Sly's PoV

I woke in our safe house on the couch, Bentley and Murray stood beside me looking sad and worried. I got up," what's wrong?" I wondered aloud, bentley turned," I-it's nothing Sly, we just need to go get Penelope, we left her some place safe." I nodded ," so let's go!" " Sly you need to stay here.." I looked at Murray suspiciously," why-" then a frantic voice called through our ear buds," guys, she passed out! Hurry, I don't think she's gonna make it!" Penelope's voice sent shivers up my spine and worry spiked to my core," what's wrong, who's hurt?" they looked ashamed and Bentley said softly," Sly someone contacted us through your ear bud earlier, and told us you were in danger so we went to get you. We were about to escape when the gang attacked, turns out our rescuer used to be part of them before betraying them by saving us. She fought them off while we ran, then she joined us and we almost escaped when she collapsed. She had been stabbed and shot several times, she wanted us to tell you she was sorry and she loved you." my jaw when slack and i whispered my angel's name... " Carmelita..."

**Review and let me know how u liked:)...or disliked:-( it!**


End file.
